the forgotten sister
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: (previously twin sister) I'm not sure when I realized that I missed my family back in Ohio, all I know is that I have been away long enough.I knew that it was time to come back... what if kurt had a younger sister? what if she showed up in lima? what happens when you don't invite siblings to your parent's funeral while their at boarding school in England?
1. Chapter 1

**IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO REWRITE THIS STORY, BUT I FINALLY GOT THE INSPIRATION TO, SO HERE IT IS!**

_**Thanks to **__**littleboo, and chickentikka99 for their help with my OC!**_

**DISACLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT I MAKE UP!**

SKYLAR'S POV

I'm not sure when I realized that I missed my family back in Ohio, all I know is that I realized at some point that I had been away long enough. I was looking forward to seeing my brother and finally getting a hug from my mom, which I probably missed more than anything since I hadn't heard from her in years, or any of them. Well anyway I started thinking of what to say in my apology while I was on the plane during the twelve-hour flight from England. I had decided to just go to the school and see where it went from there. I did have the habit of just "flying by the seat of my pants" and just jumping into a situation with both feet. So after I eventually got off of the plane, I went to get my baby, my gorgeous Aston martin vanquish in the same shade as my nail polish, a color that looked black but shone purple in the sun. I got into my baby, and put the destination, William McKinley High School into my GPS, and began the long drive.

~FeWhOuRsLaTeR~

I pulled up to the school and pulled into a parking spot, between two slightly beat up pick-up trucks. I got out and grabbed my purse from the seat next to me and I then got out, locked the car up, and walked through the front doors of the school. I got to the office and got my schedule and locker number and combo. Walking to the locker that they gave me, I bumped into what felt like a brick wall, and obviously I fell on my ass. Looking up I saw that it was actually a person that was now looking startled, as if he wasn't looking where he was going, as he was lost in thought. Now that he realized what had happened, he looked apologetic and reached a hand down to help me up.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. My name's Dave, but everyone here calls me by my last name, Karovsky. You can call me either, I don't really care anymore. What's your name?" he helped me up and picked my bag up and handed it to me, what a gentlemen.

"Thank you Dave, and my name's skylar Evangeline, you can call me by either, also. Hey I just got back into the country, and I was looking for somebody, do you think you can help me?" I asked him smiling at his reaction to my accent, and then he nodded. "Well I can definitely try, who are you looking for?"

"His name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel, do you know him?" I asked him, noticing that he became nervous, and figured that they weren't the best of friends.

"How do you know him, are you like old friends or something?" He asked and I just smiled and nodded, I noticed how he was holding himself. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes looked slightly mistrusting, and he was slightly fidgeting, it was so subtle that most people wouldn't notice. I had decided to take this sad person and help him be happy, because he obviously wasn't.

"Hey, Dave, is there an auditorium that you can show me the way to? I would simply ask how to get there, but I am simply horrid with directions, and I am afraid that if you weren't there to show me the way, that I might get lost. Would you mind showing me the way, please?" I asked him while using the big kitten eyes that nobody could resist, and watched with an internal chuckle as he fell for it. He nodded and I smiled and took his arm as he began leading the way to the auditorium while pointing out inconsequential things, like, "there is the cafeteria", or "that way is a bathroom", or even "right there is a trash can". I could tell he was kind of nervous, but normally having a beautiful girl on your arm would make a lot of guys nervous, especially when the girl has a sexy accent. When we got there, we walked up onto the stage and I sat down and made him sit down with me. I pulled out my wireless docking station and put my iPhone onto it and started playing music.

"So Dave, what is your favorite song? I can bet that I will have it on my phone." I said with a challenge in my voice, I wanted to see if my hunch about him secretly liking music is correct. I noticed that as he thought, his eyes started to get a twinkle, and then and there, I knew what I had to do.

"Well, I have two actually, Walk This Way by Run-DMC ft. Aerosmith, and then I have one that nobody else knows I like. I secretly like 21 guns by Green Day." He told me while looking like he was ready for me to start laughing at him, and I wondered how much of himself he was keeping hidden inside himself, and how much he would let me see. To help calm him down, I was going to try something I thought might help him trust me, and to let me behind the walls that he built. I found the song and then stood up, and gestured him to do the same.

"Have you ever learned to dance, like ballroom dance? Did you know that for most people, to lose themselves in either music, or dancing, is one of the best feelings you can get; to be completely yourself with another person in a non-sexual way, and to just move with the music. Have you ever actually let someone see who you really are, and to trust that they will not judge you?" I asked imploringly to him as I led him closer to the middle of the stage, and put one of his hands on my waist, and put one of my hands on his shoulder. I told him to relax and I pressed play on the remote, put it in my pocket, took his hand in mine, and started to guide him into the rhythm the song gave us to dance to. He was a bit clumsy at first, but then he stopped looking at his shoes and then he finally lost himself to the music and it was amazing. He was smiling, sincerely, and I could tell that he was getting into it, as he would occasionally twirl me. As the song came to an end, I could tell that he was now more relaxed and trusting, well towards me at least, and I know that now he would open up to me, and tell my what was wrong before. The song finished and the next one came on, so I went and turned the volume back down so it would be background music. We went back to sitting, only this time we sat _next_ to each other and I brought my laptop out of my bag.

"Do you want to see pictures of where I was in England?" I asked him while bring up iPhoto, and of course he said yes. I made a slideshow of all of the pictures from my past few years in England, and made them into a slideshow, and pressed play. I had a running commentary throughout the entire thing, explaining each picture in brief detail. Then I came the first picture I took with my ex, and I paused it at that picture, much to his confusion.

"This is a picture of my with my ex-girlfriend, Allison, whom I was with for a couple of years until she realized that she no longer wanted to date a girl, and she dumped me for the biggest jerk we knew. He ended up cheating on her with his dorm-mate, and she came to me, begging me to take her back, and I told her that it was exactly what she deserved, and that I could never be with someone who could change their mind about me at the drop of a hat. So she accepted that, and ended up in a wonderful relationship with a girl that she had previously ignored, but who had a crush on her since first year." I told him while I watched his reaction to the story, and then I continued with the slideshow. As it continued, his facial expressions became more and more unreadable, and I began to grow concerned that he would shut me out. When the pictures came to an end, neither of us made a sound for a few minutes, until he cleared his throat.

"So, England seems beautiful, and you seem to like it at that school you went to, so why did you come back? I mean, why would you want to come _here, _to _Lima, Ohio_, when you could be living in _England_. What is it about this place that made you leave?" He asked, honestly confused and he really didn't understand why I would have left.

"There are people here that I miss, and who I haven't seen in years. I haven't seen my family in like six years; I haven't even talked to them on the phone, or been able to send letters. I haven't talked to my own mother since I was in elementary school, because that was when they sent me off to boarding school in England, because I was "too aggressive", and I had "anger management issues". While I might have loved England, I knew that it was time to come back, and that I had been gone long enough. I think I am finally ready to be here, and deal with all of the drama that comes from being at a normal high school. I feel like I would make more of a difference here, than in England going to a boarding school full of rich angry kids with no common sense." I told him honestly, and emotionally. He nodded as if he understood what I meant, and I could tell that he did. Only then did I realize what time it was, and I quickly asked what time the school ended, only to find out it ended in like five minutes.

"crap, I need to find kurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO MY FRIEND ASHLEY, WHO HELPED ME A LITTLE BIT WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISACLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE ONLY THE CHARACTERS or names THAT I MAKE UP!**

_Skylar pov_

I stalked down the hallways at Dalton academy searching for the source of my anger, while I thought about how I got here.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I quickly asked what time the school ended, only to find out it ended in like five minutes. _

"_crap, I need to find kurt!"_

_I noticed how nervous Dave looked all of a sudden when I said that, and I felt a little curious, but I had other things to worry about. "Do you have any idea where I could find him? Where does he hang out normally?" I asked him while grabbing my stuff, putting my speakers back in my bag, and walking out of the auditorium with Dave following me. He told me to follow him, and he led me to a room with a group of kids in chairs, and a teacher, and a guy sitting at a piano talking until I walked in. They all looked at me, and I looked behind me to notice that Dave wasn't there anymore, weird. I asked them if they knew who Kurt Hummel was, and they told me yes, that he used to be a part of the glee club. __Wait! Used to be, if he isn't here, then where the hell was he? i__ was getting pretty annoyed now and I could tell from the looks on their faces that they knew it too. I asked them where he was, and they told me he had transferred to an all-boys boarding school in __Westerville, Ohio just a few days earlier. Now I am passed annoyed, and I am now getting really upset, I thought that I would finally get to see my family again after six years. Then the teacher stood up from his stool, walked over to me and asked me how I knew Kurt, and why I was looking for him. I answered both questions in one simple statement, "I am Kurt's sister, and I've been away at a boarding school in England for the past six years and I was really looking forward to seeing him and my mum again". After I had mentioned seeing my mum, a couple of people started looking at me with pity in their eyes, which didn't help the fact that I was getting more and more upset. I looked around at them confusedly, as to why they would pity me, and then one of them told me that they would take me to Dalton, because I needed to talk to talk to Kurt as soon as possible. I interrupted them, asking why they were looking at me with pity, and then the teacher led me over to one of the chairs and told me the worst news I had ever heard; I could feel my heart breaking as he told me. He sat me down and told me that my mum had died five years ago, that she had gotten really sick and passed away in her sleep. I immediately broke down and slipped out of my chair onto the floor sobbing, and I could feel two pairs of arms around me holding me as I sobbed, and I turned and curled into one of their arms. I just sat their on the floor, crying in these strangers' arms, for a really long time before my sobs slowly stopped, and then I was just being held as the people holding me whispered things in my ears to calm me down. It eventually worked, and I calmed down enough to see who was holding me, and I saw two girls in cheerleading uniforms, wearing sad smiles on their faces. One of the girls was Latina, and the other was blonde and had bright blue doe eyes. I returned the sad smiles, but then the more I thought about what I had been told, I got more and more furious. I started ranting in Romanian, a language I learned because it is one language that nobody knows and I can get away with cursing in a language that nobody knows._

"_Nu pot să cred că am fost plecat pentru șase ani, și nimeni nu a sa-mi spui că mama mea a murit numai un an după ce am plecat! Eu nu am ajuns chiar o scrisoare de ziua mea sau de pe orice alte sărbători importante cum ar fi de Crăciun, și apoi vin doar pentru a afla ca familia mea așa-numitul nu-i păsa chiar să mă invite la înmormântarea mamei mele! BLOODY dracu PE PAMANT înconjurat de spa__ț__ii verzi gnomi ZOMBIE din iad!"_

_i__ had gotten up and was now pacing, up and down the room, which I figured was the choir room, while the two girls who had comforted me watched on with a combination of sadness and entertainment, and everyone else was just looking surprised at my outburst. I turned to the Latina girl and asked her if she would mind driving me to Dalton, because I don't trust myself driving while this angry, and she agreed while grabbing the blonde girl's arm, and they both got their stuff and led me out of the room to her ford focus, and they drove me their and when we got their, the car hadn't stopped moving before I jumped out of it and stormed into the huge double doors in the front of the school._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

So I passed closed door after door, and then I heard the sound of music, and I could feel an evil grin spreading across my face, before I put my emotionless mask back on. I walked up to the door and contemplated knocking, before deciding to go with my anger, and I just threw the doors open, to the great surprise of all of the boys in the room wearing the uniform blazers. I glared around the room, and then I asked in the coldest, but calmest, voice I could think of a simple question.

"Where can I find Kurt Hummel?"

I looked in the direction of a guy that had just stood up, and I immediately recognized my older brother, but he obviously didn't recognize me because of the fact that when I left I looked so different. I simply glared at him waiting for him to ask the inevitable question, and finally he asked me who I was, and what it was that I wanted.

I responded angrily, "wow, you really don't even _recognize_ your own little sister, well I mean you didn't remember to invite me to the funeral for our mother so it shouldn't surprise me that you don't recognize me." Everyone is now looking on shocked at that statement, staring at Kurt now instead of me, and his face is flickering between a few different emotions. For example: fear, surprise, sadness, shock, and happy; I don't understand the last one, what right does he have to be happy. I decide to look around and I notice the face of one of my favorite people in the world. He is one of the people staring at Kurt, but after staring at him for a minute he looks up and sees me, and a huge smile comes onto his face. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, which I return enthusiastically, and he picks me up and spins me around. Everyone is still looking between Kurt and I, waiting for an explanation, when all of a sudden I hear a gavel.

**TRANSLATION:** **I can not believe I've been away for six years, and nobody has to tell me that my mother died only a year after I left! I never got even a letter on my birthday OR FROM ANY SUCH AS IMPORTANT HOLIDAY CHRISTMAS, AND THEN COME ONLY TO FIND THE SO-CALLED my family does not care even invited me to the funeral of my mother! BLOODY hell on Earth surrounded by greenery ZOMBIE gnome from hell**

_**sorry if that is not correct or it's confusing, i am using google translate!**_

**please, if you like this chapter, review and tell me what you thought!**

**because if you don't review i will never know if people are reading my stories and if nobody reads my stories, i'll end up deleting THEM…AND i'll be sad ****:_(**


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone is still looking between Kurt and I, waiting for an explanation, when all of a sudden I hear a gavel._

Disclaimer: …you know what I'm gonna say!

_SKYLAR POV_

I turned towards the sound to see that there were three guys sitting at a table in the front of the room, and one of them was holding a gavel. I looked towards him expectantly, waiting for the reason as to why he interrupted.

"Excuse me, this is a closed meeting of the Warbler's council. While I can tell that this is an important matter, unless you are a warbler, you are not allowed in this meeting." He was obviously waiting for me to leave, but I stood there staring at him in shock, then I started to angrily cuss him out in Romanian under my breath, since I figured that none of them would understand what I was saying.

"I apologize, all mighty lord of the gavel. I must now leave so his majesty may continue speaking to his subjects." I told him mockingly and finishing off with a bow before I walked out of the room. After I walked out of the room, and heard the doors close behind me, I saw Santana and Brittney coming around a corner down the hall. They saw me and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay? What happened? You just ran off before we could follow you, and then when we tried to follow you we got lost. We just ran around this huge f***ing building until we rand into someone who directed us on how to get to the warblers' meeting room, and then we found you." Santana asked me while Brittney just hugged me to her as if she were a worried sister. I smiled and hugged her back before explaining to Santana all that had happened. When I got to the part where I started yelling at Kurt in Romanian, she laughed and pulled me into a hug like Britt did, only this time like a _proud _sibling. Once again I returned the hug, as I laughed with her, then pulled away to finish my story. When I finished, we were all still chuckling, though I was still a little bit frustrated with the whole situation, but they were helping me not focus on that so much.

Santana opened her mouth to say something, and then the doors opened to the warbler's meeting room, and I could see Brent smiling awkwardly at me from where he was sitting on the back of a couch near the doors. I smiled back at him, before I saw that every other guy in the room was staring at me. I wrapped my arms around Britt and Santana's shoulders and walked confidently into the room smiling at everyone but Kurt.

"Well, I'm not sure if you all heard, but my name is skylar Evangeline Hummel, and I am Kurt's younger sister." All of them almost at one, except a couple of them, turned to look between us to try to find some resemblances, unsuccessfully. "We look absolutely nothing alike, especially with the purple hair and the lip and nose piercings. We looked nothing alike before I was sent off to boarding school. I used to look identical to our mother." I looked at Kurt, and he all of a sudden looked really sad, and I walked over to him.

"Hey, Kurt, why did nobody think to contact me WHEN OUR MOTHER DIED SEVEN YEARS AGO?!"

At that declaration I stormed over to Brent, and almost collapsed into his hug. Everyone was staring at Kurt in shock, but a couple of the guys walked over to me and joined in our group hug. I left Brent's arms and went into the arms of my blonde and brunette best guy friends.

"Jeff, nick, Brent, how do you know sky? Wasn't she in England?" The gavel man asked them.

"Yeah, we went there a few years ago and met her in a record store and we hit it off and have been talking almost everyday through text messages and daily phone calls since we left after summer ended." Brent told them with a giant smile on his face, that spread to mine, and the two guys' that I was hugging.

I had decided that I had taken up enough of their time and I told everyone goodbye, gave my three guys kisses on their cheeks, told Kurt where to find me and left with san and brit. We walked back to our cars and drove back to McKinley so that they could go to glee practice and I could finish all my transfer shit.

**I am sorry that it is so short, but I need to wrap this chapter up, there's nowhere else I can think of for it to go without it sounding rambling-ish.**

**~e_g~**


	4. Chapter 4

I had decided that I had taken up enough of their time and I told everyone goodbye, gave my three guys kisses on their cheeks, told Kurt where to find me and left with san and brit. We walked back to our cars and drove back to McKinley so that they could go to glee practice and I could finish all my transfer shit.

I was walking through the halls of McKinley with Brittney and as we got to the choir room I could tell that every eye in school was on me. I don't blame them I do have _purple hair_. I walked into the choir room to see that everyone was there and there was a man, obviously the teacher, sitting on a stool in the front of the room. I walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Skylar Evangeline Hummel, and I was told that I am to audition to join the glee club." I told him in my accent smiling at him. I could tell he was surprised by my last name and accent, but he nodded and told me to let the band know which song I wanted to sing, and went to sit with the students. I walked over to the band and told them which song, making sure they all knew the song, and then walked over to the stool and sat down.

_Three little birds sat on my window, _

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon so sweet,_

_Little girls double Dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes we got it wrong but it's all right,_

_The more things seem to change,_

_The more they stay the same,_

_Oh don't you hesitate._

_Girl put your records on,_

_Tell me your favorite song,_

_You go ahead let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere somehow_

_Blue as the sky, _

_Sun burnt and lonely,_

_Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside._

_Don't you let those other boys fool you, _

_Gotta love that Afro hairdo._

_Maybe sometimes we feel afraid but it's all right,_

_The more you stay the same,_

_The more things seem to change,_

_Oh don't you think it's strange._

_Girl put your records on,_

_Tell me your favorite song,_

_You go ahead let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere somehow_

_Twas more than I could take,_

_Pity for pities sake,_

_Some nights kept me awake,_

_I thought that I was stronger._

_When you gonna realize,_

_That you don't have to try any longer, do what you want to._

_Girl put your records on,_

_Tell me your favorite song,_

_You go ahead let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

_Girl put your records on,_

_Tell me your favorite song,_

_You go ahead let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere somehow_

I finished singing, and they clapped for me and the teacher, Mr. Scheuster, welcomed me to the club, and invited me to sit down. I sat down next to a slightly upset looking blonde boy. He looked at me as I sat down and I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm skylar, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm from England." I told him with a grin.

"I'm Sam, from the united states" he responded with a grin also. I smiled at him in response, and turned forward to pay attention to Mr. Scheuster, who began talking.

~TIME SKIP~

I was walking down the hallway after class, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find Sam running towards me, and I smiled as he got to me.

"Hey, so how do you like schools on this side of the pond?" he asked with a smile. I laughed and told him that I've been enjoying it very much. We talked as we walked down the hall, when all of a sudden a girl I recognized from the glee practice walked up and kissed Sam, making us stop and also a bunch of people stopped to watch. I stood there awkwardly until he broke the kiss and gave the girl a weird look.

"Quinn, what's up with you?" she gave me a smug look, as I stood there awkwardly, and Sam was just staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Sam, I'll talk to you later." I told he before I walked away from them and walked towards the choir room, and sat at the piano. I felt someone walk up behind me a few minutes later, and I saw that it was the blonde who I'm assuming is Sam's girlfriend. She was glaring at me with her hand on her hip, standing with total confidence.

"hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, my name is skylar Evangeline, and you are Quinn? Did I say that right?" her glare faltered at my kind smile, and she moved to cross her arms across her chest instead. I smiled up at her from the piano bench, and I could see her anger seeping out of her slowly at my easy-going attitude.

"yeah, that's my name, I just wanted to know why you were flirting with my boyfriend earlier." I was shocked, I floundered for an answer that she would accept easily.

"I apologize if that is the way I came across, but I assure you it was _not _my intention. I only know a few people here and he was the first one in your glee club to talk to me outside of this room. I was laughing at his impressions, because I found them very entertaining. I didn't realize that it had looked suspicious, and for that I apologize." She was the one to look a little shocked before nodding and walking back out of the room. I had noticed her look of frustration at the mention of Sam's impressions, she must not like them. I shrugged and turned back to the piano and began to play a song, when I went to start singing, I heard someone singing behind me. I turned to find Santana and Britney walking into the room smiling, and Britney was the one singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

_Me and Santana joined in at this part, harmonizing with Britney, as the glee club began to trickle in through the door._

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  


I looked up to find that there were a lot more people in the room, and they were all smiling, and they began to applaud. I smiled and stood up before walking over to sit next to Britney in the back row on the other side of the room. Mr. scheuster walked into the room, and we all turned to him as he began the lesson for that day.


End file.
